bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shay Butterfield
is a contestant from Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 2. Profile Age: 25 Hometown: Anaheim, CA Occupation: Singer 3 Words to Describe Yourself: I am quite bad-tempered but I'm also very friendly and sociable. What is your personnal claim to fame ? Purchasing my own home after a few difficult years. It's hard to sing for a living. Coming into the House, what is your strategy to Win the Game ? I guess a lot of people think they are some kind of mastermind coming into this game, I really am. I will use my people skills to charm them and convince them that even though we aren't allied, I'm a valuable player to keep around. What would be your ideal ally? I don't think an all-girl alliance can work long-term. I would absoultely love to align with a girl my age that understands the way I wanna play and who will be my right-hand woman. Showmance, Flirtmance, Bromance, Friendmance... What are you looking for in the House ? I will try to befriend everybody and I may be involved in what you call a "friendmance", yeah. I'm definitely open to that. Any last words ? Look at me, Shay Butterfield, I am the netx winner of this game... Just check my name ! It is the same as Marc's last name : I'm a born winner... Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 2 Game History Shay was certainly a social force during the second season of the franchise. Had she stayed longer, she would have had one of the best social game of the house. She quickly built a strong bond with other women like Kat and Eddie. Moreover, she was generally liked around the house. Her ally and friend Kat was quickly alienated and left the house after just one week in the house. Meanwhile, Shay was left out of the majority alliance and was becoming a bigger threat for the "other side" of the house. She was nominated by HOH Shane on week 2 who believed that going after such a social threat would benefit the entire house. He also noticed that even though everybody liked her, Shay had no strong connection with the other players since Kat's departure. Yet, she was saved by the HOH's showmance, Justine when she promised to work with them. Lilly, whose personality and gameplay annoyed the whole house was evicted instead. The following weeks, Shay worked on her ties with the other houseguests in the minority and joined Cosa Nostra, a 5-person alliance. They decided to protect each other and dismantle the majority. It was successful on the third week, however, when Shane and Justine won the two HOH Competitions of the fourth week, the got rid of two members of Cosa Nostra. On week 5, Mirco, a member of the majority alliance Peanuts' Squad won HOH and set his target on Shay and Sami. When the veto wasn't played, even though Shay tried hard to convince Shane to save her, both of the nominees campaigned to stay in the house. Nevertheless, Sami's method to convince the Peanuts' Squad that she was the biggest social threat and Cosa Nostra that she was less of an asset in competitions, was more efficient as she was evicted by a vote of 6 to 8. As the first member of the jury, Shay voted for Sami to win the game. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Category:Big Brother 2 (Matpeng) Category:Big Brother 2 (Matpeng) Contestants Category:Matpeng Contestants Category:Fanon Contestants